


You're still hiding.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Sad Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Ian visits Mickey at work at the Alibi. During his visit Ian can't seem to keep his hands off of Mickey. Mickey gets fed up and rejects Ian loudly and Ian goes home hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey had just started bartending at the Alibi frequently and Ian visited him at work a lot.  
Ian was sitting at the bar while Mickey tended to customers. 

Mickey walked over to where Ian was sitting “you just gunna chill here all day man?”  
“There’s nothing else to do and you’re here” Ian quickly responded.  
“You aren’t bored?”  
Ian eyed Mickey up and down “Why do you seem so irritated?”  
“Not” Mickey said as he walked away to fill some shots.   
Mickey took his time coming back and that made Ian suspicious.  
Ian thought really deep before exclaiming “holy shit, are you purposely avoiding me?”  
Mickey knew deep down that’s what he was doing, he was slightly embarrassed.   
He was serving some guys who seriously looked like they’d body slam Mickey over the counter and break every bone in his body and if Mickey Milkovich was intimidated, then these guys must have been pretty crazy looking. 

However, Mickey got slightly defensive “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Kiss me” Ian said wide eyed as he stuck his lips out to kiss Mickey.  
“No” Mickey said sheepishly as he turned away from his boyfriend who was sticking his lips out at him “I’m working Ian.”  
“Holy fuck” Ian said louder than before.   
“Shhh you’re drawing attention to us” Mickey said before walking out from behind the counter to talk to Ian.   
Ian was about as red as a cherry tomato at this point “WHO GIVES A FUCK?!”  
“I do, stop acting like this” Mickey tried staying calm.  
“You’re still fucking hiding” Ian exclaimed as he went to grab Mickeys belt loops and pull him closer.   
That’s when Mickey lost all composure he had left in him “FUCK OFF” Mickey practically yelled so loud that the entire bar came to a screeching halt. 

Ian couldn’t believe what just happened, he felt embarrassed and ashamed. The one person who made him feel safest just yelled at him in front of half the south side at his regular bar, Ian had a knot in his stomach and tears in his eyes as he left the Alibi and walked home.


	2. " I don't want to fucking lose you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the big scene in the bar? Do Ian and Mickey make up?

When Ian finally arrived home, he couldn’t help but burst into tears. He was thoroughly convinced he and Mickey had come so far and for them to backtrack now would be devastating.  
He headed to his room and cried, he cried for hours until he got exhausted and fell asleep.

It must have been hours because Ian was woken up in a dark room being shaken awake by a very distressed looking Mickey Milkovich.  
“Ian, please wake up” Mickey sounded like he had been crying and his face was pale and flushed.  
“Fuck off” Ian mumbled as he turned toward the wall.  
Mickey sighed in relief as he heard Ians voice “I deserve that.”  
“You scared me, I’ve been calling you for hours” Mickey sounded slightly pissy but he tried to hold back, knowing he didn’t have the right to be angry right now. 

“Go the fuck away” Ian mumbled as he took his comforter and covered his face.  
“I’m sorry” Mickey tried pulling the covers off of Ian who was now holding the comforter so tight his fingers were turning white.  
“I don’t think you get it” Mickey said sadly “let me explain.”

Ian got angry as he threw the covers off of him “Explain what Mick? Explain that you’re always going to be afraid of who you are? That you might actually want to marry a dude someday? That you like to get fucked? Just go away” Ian trailed off through the house as Mickey followed him.  
“I love you” Mickey responded “please just hear me out” Mickey was holding back tears now as he looked down at Ian from the top of the stairs, he didn’t want to lose Ian, especially after all they had already gone through.  
Ian heard Mickeys voice and finally took a good look at him. Mickey had bags under his bloodshot eyes that were practically pleading Ian to stay.  
“You don’t get to do that” Ian said as his voice shook “you don’t get to be the one who’s hurt this time.”  
Mickey broke down crying as he stood on the staircase of the Gallagher household.  
“Aw fuck Mick” Ian said as he ran a hand through his hair and walked up the stairs to hold Mickey who was crouching down trying to keep it together. 

“I don’t want to fucking lose you” Mickey said through tears and slight gasps of air.  
“Mick, please calm down. I’m not going anywhere” Ian sounded worried, still angry but for Mickey to cry he knew something was seriously wrong. He had one arm around Mickey’s body trying to keep him from collapsing on the staircase.  
Mickey was wiping his face when Ian saw that his knuckles were bloody and he had some scratches on his neck and chin.  
“What the fuck happened” Ian reached out and grabbed both of Mickeys hands.  
“That’s what I’m trying to tell you” Mickeys voice sounded a little more put together now as he stood up with Ian and started talking. 

Ian motioned for Mickey to come back to the bedroom although they were obviously home alone.  
Mickey sat on Ians bed and started to explain what happened.  
“I was trying to protect you and I didn’t know what to do” Mickey swallowed hard before continuing  
“You saw those guys at the far end of the bar?”  
Ian nodded as he knew exactly who Mickey was referring to.  
“Well when they came in they asked for me by name and when I was serving them they asked me if Terry was my dad” Mickey winced at the word “dad” seeing as though Terry wasn’t much of one.  
Ian started slowly connecting the dots in his head as he focused on the words coming out of Mickeys mouth. 

“Considering the way they looked and the fact that they asked for me by name, I assumed that they had been with my dad in the slammer” Mickey thumbed his nose as he always did when he was getting angry or annoyed by something.  
Ian finally spoke “let me guess, they wanted to know if you were still gay?”  
“Bingo” Mickey replied unenthusiastically.  
“They basically asked me if you were my boyfriend and I said no and they wanted to know why you were there so I had to make some shit up to make it seem like we weren’t together anymore and I wasn’t gay” Mickey shook his head.  
“They said they were going to hurt you if you didn’t leave and if I didn’t prove it” Mickey mumbled.  
“That’s why you made a scene” Ian sat down next to Mickey and grabbed his blood stained hands again.  
“They obviously didn’t buy it though” Ian sighed as Mickey just shrugged.

“Let’s clean your fists” Ian said as he led Mickey to the bathroom.  
Mickey sat down on the closed toilet lid as Ian cleaned his hands up.  
“You know what?” Mickey smiled which made Ian look at him with a confused look on his face.  
“What’s that?”  
“Ow fuck! That burns” Mickey blew cold air on his fists before continuing to speak “you should know that I’m not afraid to be gay.”  
Mickey did air quotes around the word “afraid.”  
“The only thing I’m afraid of is hurting you or someone else hurting you” Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled.  
Ian leaned down and gave Mickey a kiss “I love you.”  
Mickey just smirked, he was glad Ian understood.  
“I love you too asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*  
> JustMikhailothings.tumblr.com


End file.
